


A Subtle Escape

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Captain America - The Winter Soldier
Genre: Danger, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Strike Team Delta, elevator trouble, lots of running, steve's blue eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While escaping from the STRIKE team in the Triskelion, you run into Steve who is also making his escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Subtle Escape

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little something that I found floating around, so I thought I'd put it up for the fun of it. ^.^ I hope you beautiful people enjoy it!
> 
> Feel free to comment because I love reading and replying to them <3

  
[ ](http://www.fxguide.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/04/fb_comicon_s_t_gr17_wt12_080613.090263.jpg)

  
You had just gotten an earful from Pierce for scaling the wall of a SHIELD facility and then was interrogated about your business with Fury. The last conversation you had with the deceased Director of SHIELD was about how you were deceived into supplying Stark technology (your family technology) for Pierce’s ‘Insight’ project. Refusing to tell the man anything, Pierce abruptly requested that you leave, ignoring your final plea to stop Project Insight. 

With the door closed in your face, you thought of what your next course of action was. 

_Tell Tony?_

No. He would be furious. This could only be fixed by you. You knew how the tech worked and only you could dismantle it. 

First things first, you decided that it'd be best to clear out your office since were a lot of secrets in there pertaining to the Avengers. Walking through the corridors, you made it to your office and pressed your pin code on the security scanner - the simple combination of Tony's birthday and your favourite Iron Man suit. You pressed 'enter' and the screen on the lock glowed red as a voice-over spoke to you.

"Access denied." It said and you held your head up to the ceiling.

"Seriously?" You groaned - the day was quickly turning from bad to worse.

Looking back at the small panel, you noticed a small flicker in the corner of your eye and turned towards instinctively. 

You saw nothing. 

The whole corridor to your office was empty. But even with no person present, you couldn't shake off the feeling of being watched. 

Taking a step back, you retraced your steps and walked out of the corridor to get to the elevator. You heard soft footsteps trailing behind you and glanced stealthily over your shoulder only to see two STRIKE members following. You changed course and opened the door to your left that led you down a staircase. You closed the doors behind and bolted down the staircase, hoping that you weren’t actually being followed and that it was just your paranoia. Unfortunately, you were right and, as you reached the base of the second flight of stairs, the door above opened and the two agents ran in.

"Stark! You're under arrest!" One shouted when he spotted you running off. 

_Arrest? No, thank you._ You thought to yourself and continued down. 

Bullets were fired but, luckily, you managed to dodge them as you escaped the gunfire through another door that opened up to the floor below. To your left, you saw the elevator several feet away and, to your right was a full unit of STRIKE operatives who heard you close the door. With no other option, you turned left and ran down the hallway; the elevator your only way out. 

As you sped, you heard a loud screeching noise from above. With your eyes focused on the silver doors, you saw the elevator coming down and sparks flying – that was never a good sign. 

The elevator stopped abruptly as it wedged in between your current floor and the one below. It was hard to tell if the thudding you heard were the boots behind you or your heart pounding in your chest. And to add to your situation, an additional fear sparked in your mind: what if the doors were jammed? 

Much to your surprise, the silver doors peered open and you caught a glimpse of blonde hair. 

"Hold the door!" You shouted as you saw Steve struggle with keeping the door open. You built up speed and leaned forward to slide on your stomach the rest of the way so you could get into the top half of the elevator. Your force pushed Steve back onto the floor and the door slammed shut behind them. 

You caught your breath and looked at the super soldier laying beneath you. Your whole body was pressed onto his and you could feel his chest rise and fall. Steve had his hands on your hips and he stared at you with wide blue eyes.

"Hey, Steve." You smiled.

"(Y/n)? What are you-?" The puzzled soldier began to ask but was silenced by the warmth of your gentle lips moving against his own. You pulled away as fast as you had leaned forward and tilted your head ever so slightly. 

"I'm running they're shooting, it's all pretty simple." You answered and looked around and the knocked out STRIKE team. "You seem like you're having the same problem." 

You started to move off him and Steve gasped when you accidentally kneed him in a delicate area. You apologised and, as Steve stood up, heard the SHIELD soldiers banging on the elevator doors. Heart leaping into your throat, you realised that you had only made your problems worse: you were stuck in an elevator that no longer worked. You jumped over Rumlow’s body and opened the small elevator control panel to tweak with the computer program.

"Okay, I can electrify the doors for a few minutes but it won't keep them out. If I could just -" 

Your small ramblings were cut-off by Steve grabbing your arm and pulling you away from the panel. You barely had anytime to ask him what he was doing as Steve broke thought the elevator glass and jumped out with you. The Captain kept a tight hold over you and made sure that you didn't hit the ground first. He spun around in the air before impact and ended up landing on his shield instead. Groaning in pain, Steve tried to focus his attention on his surroundings and heard you gasp.

"Steve, I need to breathe." You whispered. 

Looking over at you, Steve realised that he was holding onto you with a painfully tight grip. Letting go, you rolled off onto the glass covered ground and forced yourself to your feet. Your vision was a little bit disoriented but you could make out all the puzzled faces staring at you. You heard Steve's feet crunch over the glass and, when you looked over at him, he took your hand again and ran for the garage.

Sure enough, it wasn’t the most subtle escape but, then again, how subtle can one get when you’ve just kissed and jumped out a window with Captain America?


End file.
